Pretty Little Killers
by Nis Simpson
Summary: Après un an et demi de harcèlement et le meurtre de l'inspecteur Wilden, nos jolies petites menteuses sont plus déterminés que jamais à découvrir l'identité de A, et par tout les moyens. Mais si leur détermination les poussaient à commettre l'irréparable?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous!**

**Alors d'abords, Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiens pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur une série dans ce style alors j'aurais besoin de reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. **

**Je trouve que la série n'est plus ce qu'elle était. L'histoire tourne en rond et on a jamais de réponses. Je suis pas très satisfait de la saison en cours, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre saison 4, avec mes idées et mes théories. En espérant que ça vous plaira! **

**Je ne tiens pas compte de tout les événements de la saison 4, la mère d'Hanna n'a pas été arrêté par la police, Jenna n'a pas été attaqué et ****Mona n'est pas revenue à Radley. **

**Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews! :D **

* * *

_Truth won't set you free, bitches _

_-A_

La vérité ne vous libérera pas, pétasses... C'est le messages qu'avait reçu Aria, Spencer, Hanna et Emily à après les funérailles de l'inspecteur Wilden. Mona avait reçu le même message. Elle prétendait être de leur coté maintenant, mais les filles ne pouvaient lui faire confiance, surtout depuis que le van de A avait disparut, emportant avec eux tout leur secrets.

* * *

Aria s'était arrêté à la salle de bain du lycée pour se remaquiller lorsque la cloche sonna. Elle devait maintenant se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée. Après mûres réflexions, elle décida de sécher. Il était de plus en plus dur pour elle d'assister aux cours d'Ezra; de se comporter avec lui comme n'importe quel élève, de ne pas lui parler, de l'appeler Mr Fitz...

Elle quitta donc le lycée en douce et rentra directement chez elle. Mike était encore à son entrainement et son père travaillait jusqu'à tard le soir. Elle était donc seule à la maison.

Tandis qu'elle posait son sac dans le salon, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage, provenant de sa chambre.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse. Sentant la tension monter en elle, et prit un couteau de la cuisine et monta les marches à pas de loup. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle fut frappé par une vision d'horreur: Plusieurs photos étaient accrochés aux murs, représentant elle et Ezra, dans le lit de se dernier, dans le plus petit appareil.

Son téléphone émit un léger son, lui signalant l'arrivé d'un nouveau messages.

_Je te les offre, pétasse, j'en ai encore pleins_

_-A _

Aria se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, regardant la rue déserte. Elle aurait juré avoir vue une silhouette vêtue d'un sweat noir à capuche...

* * *

Après les cours, Emily et Hanna étaient allés au poste de police pour voir Mme Fields. Tandis qu'elles passaient devant la porte d'un bureau, leur attention fut attiré par des brides de conversation. Elles s'arrêtèrent et tendirent l'oreille, essayant de reconnaître les voix.

-C'est Tanner. Murmura Emily.

-Qui?

-La policière qui enquête sur le meurtre de Wilden.

-La grosse avec la coupe affreuse? Demanda Hanna

-Chut!

Emily se colla à la porte pour mieux entendre.

-Où on en est dans l'affaire Wilden? Demanda Tanner.

-On a reçu un appel anonyme. Répondit l'officier Holbrook. Il prétend avoir vu la voiture de Wilden enter dans le garage d'Ashley Marin peut de temps après sa disparition.

-Ce qui nous ramène à Hanna. Dit Tanner. Elle et ses amies nous cachent quelques choses, je le sens. Ces filles mentent.

Emily et Hanna échangèrent un regard.

-Quelqu'un arrive! Prévint Hanna.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent rapidement de la porte.

-On est fichues! Déclara Hanna.

-Ils ont juste des soupçons! Dit Emily.

-"Un appel anonyme", d'où tu crois que ça vient? Si A décide de leur donner cette vidéo de nous devant la voiture, on finira en prison!

-Emily? Appela une voix derrière eux.

Mme Fields avança à leur rencontre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui! Menti Emily. Tout va bien.

* * *

Spencer et Toby essayaient encore de retrouver la trace de CeCe à Philadelphie. Ils savaient de Nigel Wright que c'était elle qui pilotait l'avion la nuit de l'incendie, et qu'elle rendait visite à Mona lorsqu'elle était à Radley. Elle était donc leur seule piste sur Red Coat.

-Toujours rien. Soupira Toby en remontant dans sa camionnette. On perd notre temps ici.

Spencer garda le silence, le regard fixé sur le rétroviseur. Toby démarra son véhicule et s'engagea dans une ruelle déserte.

-Toby...je crois qu'on est suivis. Murmura Spencer.

-Quoi?

-La voiture noire derrière nous, elle nous suis depuis le début.

Toby jeta un regard au rétroviseur.

-On ferais mieux de revenir à Rosewood. Dit-il.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre un virage, la voiture noire fonça dans leur direction.

-Toby attention! Hurla Spencer.

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse effectuer un seul mouvement, les deux véhicules entrèrent en collision. La camionnette de Toby pivota sur elle même avant de renter dans un lampadaire. L'airbag se déploya aussitôt.

-Spencer, tu vas bien?! S'écria Toby.

Mais la jeune femme s'était évanouie sous le choc. Une silhouette sorti de la voiture responsable de l'accident et disparut à l'angle d'une rue en boitant. Toby fut tenté de le suivre, mais il préféra rester pour veiller sur Spencer.

* * *

Aria, Hanna et Emily retrouvèrent Spencer à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles mais était encore en état de choc.

-Spence, tu vas bien?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Emily.

-Je crois que A a essayé de me tuer. Dit Spencer.

-Quand? Demanda Aria.

-Cet après-midi, quand j'étais avec Toby.

-C'est impossible, A était chez moi cet après-midi, je l'ai aperçut!

Les filles se regardèrent, confuses. Leur téléphones sonnèrent simultanément. Elles les sortirent les récitèrent le message à voix haute.

-_Je vous ai dis que j'étais partout..._

-_Bisous..._

-_A _


	2. Got A secret

**La suite! Désolé pour le retard, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_: _**Got A secret** _

Le lendemain matin, les menteuses se retrouvèrent sur le parking du lycée.

-Hey, tu as appelé Mona? Demanda Spencer.

-Je n'ai pas réussit à la joindre. Répondit Hannah

Mona n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis maintenant deux jours, séchant les cours et ignorant les appels téléphoniques.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à lui parler? Demanda Hannah.

-Aria et moi on a toutes les deux eut à faire à A au même moment hier! Dit Spencer. Alors à moins que Cece ai des supers pouvoirs, ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas seule!

-D'accords, mais son téléphone est éteint, si ça se trouve elle a quitté la ville.

-Non, elle est ici. Dit Emily.

Elles tournèrent en même temps le regard vers la cour du lycée. Mona était assise à l'une des tables en bois, seule. Les menteuses se dirigèrent vers d'un pas décidé.

-Mona, il faut qu'on parle. Dit Aria.

Elle leva vers eux son regard froid.

-D'accord. Dit-elle d'un ton indiffèrent.

Spencer et Hannah prirent place en face d'elle, tandis qu'Aria et Emily restaient debout.

-Est-ce que tu es revenue travailler pour Red Coat? Demanda Spencer d'un ton directe.

-Non! Je vous l'ai déjà dis, on est dans la même galère maintenant.

-Alors où étais-tu ces deux derniers jours?

-Je cherchais mon van...Sans succès.

Aria enchaîna avec une autre question.

-Qui d'autre travail dans la team A?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Mona.

-Quand est-ce que tu as travaillé pour Red Coat? Demanda Emily. Et ne nous dis pas que c'est depuis ton séjour à Radley, parce que tu n'as certainement pas put travailler seule pendant un an.

-J'étais le seul A! Protesta Mona. Red Coat n'étais...qu'une assistante.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis continua:

-Elle est apparut peu de temps après l'enterrement d'Alison. Je ne l'ai jamais vue, mais elle a prit contact avec moi et m'a proposé ses services. Elle s'occupait des choses que moi je ne pouvait pas faire. Elle tué Ian, saboté le défilé en la mémoire d'Alison... C'est elle qui m'envoyait des messages signés par A lorsque je lui demandais.

"Mais lorsque j'ai été découverte et placé à Radley, elle est venue me voir et m'as dis que c'était elle qui dirigeait le navire maintenant. Petit à petit, j'étais devenue l'assistante, et elle la patronne."

-Et pendant tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais rencontré un autre A? Insista Aria. Vous n'en avez jamais recruté un.

-A part Toby, non. Elle a parlé d'agrandir la team A, mais elle ne m'a jamais donné de noms. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

* * *

Lorsque Spencer rentra chez elle, son attention fut attiré par une voix qui provenait du salon. C'était Melissa. Elle parlait au téléphone en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Tu ne peut pas revenir. Dit-elle. Non...on n'est encore sûr de rien...Je ne sais pas Jason!

Spencer écarquilla les yeux et tendit l'oreille pour ne rien manquer à la conversation. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue sa grande sœur, elle lui avait avoué être avec Wilden dans le train d'Halloween. Quant à Jason, il avait disparut quelques heures après que A ai essayé de le tuer.

-Il faut que je te laisse. Dit Melissa.

Elle raccrocha au moment où Spencer s'avançait vers le salon.

-Melissa...Tu es revenue?

-Oui, j'avais quelques jours de libre alors j'ai décidé de passer par là.

-A qui tu parlais?

-Oh, à personne.

* * *

Emily regardait l'équipe des Shark nager dans la piscine du lycée avec envie. Elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer la natation à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule. Et si l'opération n'allait pas comme prévu, elle risquait de ne plus nager du tout.

Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensés par une voix qui appelait son nom. Paige venait de sortir de l'eau et était venu à sa rencontre.

-Salut! L'accueillit Emily avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Tu a été génial! Tu mérite d'être chef d'équipe.

-Merci. Dit Paige. J'ai hâte que tu revienne.

Emily leva la tête vers le reste de l'équipe et son regard croisa celui de Shana, qui les observait de son coin.

-Ne fais pas attention à elle. Lui dit Paige.

Emily détourna le regard pour le concentrer sur sa petite-amie.

-On passe toujours la soirée ensemble? Demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire de Paige disparut.

-Non, désolé, je dois annuler. Il faut que je dîne avec ma famille ce soir.

-Ah...D'accord.

Pendant ce temps, Shana continuait à les surveiller.

* * *

Hanna s'approcha de la fenêtre et tira légèrement le rideau. Son attention fut attirée par la maison des DiLaurentis en face.

-Il y a quelqu'un dans la chambre d'Alison. Dit-elle. Je crois qu'il nous observe.

-C'est Mme DiLaurentis. Dit Spencer sans se lever de son lit. Elle fait ça tout les soirs.

-Cette femme me fout les jetons.

-Il faut voir la chambre d'Alison, tout est resté identique, c'est comme si elle attendait encore son retour.

Hanna continua à surveiller la chambre d'en face jusqu'à ce que Mme DiLaurentis referme les rideaux.

-Tu voulait me parler de quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

-Melissa est revenue. Dit Spencer.

Elle lui raconta la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait surpris plus tôt ce matin.

-Si ça se trouve, elle sait quelque chose à propos de son accident. C'est forcément lié aux meurtres des autres membres du NAT club.

-Et de Wilden.

-Mais pourquoi elle ne me dis rien? Après tout, Jason est notre demi-frère à toutes les deux.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui pose pas simplement la question?

-Parce qu'elle me mentirais, encore.

-Spencer, Melissa est surement impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

* * *

Emily était dans sa chambre, terminant ses devoirs lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle regarda le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran avant de répondre.

-Salut Paige! Dit-elle.

-Emily... J'ai des ennuis. Dit Paige à l'autre bout du fil.

Emily se redressa sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai menti, je n'ai pas dîné avec mes parents ce soir.

-Où est-ce que tu es?

-Je...

Elle poussa un cris strident qui résonna dans la chambre d'Emily.

-Paige?...Paige!

Elle ne reçu aucune réponse.

* * *

Le soir, Spencer retrouva sa sœur dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le dîner.

-Tu veux bien mettre la table? Demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle la vit.

Spencer ne bougea pas.

-Je sais que tu parlais à Jason ce matin. Lâcha-t-elle.

Melissa se détourna et se concentra sur la cuisinière.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça. Dit-elle simplement.

-Je m'inquiète pour lui...C'est notre frère.

-Il va bien, Spencer!

-Qui a essayé de le tuer? Est-ce que c'était Wilden?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait revenir?

Melissa poussa un soupir résigné.

-A cause d'Ali...

-Tu lui as dis qu'elle était...peut-être vivante?

-Je voulais lui demander s'il savait quelque chose à propos de ça.

Spencer hésita un instant, puis se décida à poser sa question.

-Melissa, je comprend que Jenna ou Wilden n'aiment pas l'idée que Ali soit en vie, mais toi... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'effraie autant?

-Elle savait certaines choses sur moi... dont je ne suis pas fier.

-Quel genre de chose?

-Le genre chose dont je n'ai pas envie de parler.

A cet instant, le téléphone de Spencer émit quelques légers bips. C'était un message d'Emily:

_SOS_

* * *

_Paige était allongé sur un vieux lit de fer, les yeux clos, le bras attaché au métal. Une silhouette encapuchonné s'approcha d'elle, tandis sa main ganté et la fit passer sur les joues de la jeune fille. Puis, elle prit son téléphone portable et appuya sur le bouton "envoyer".  
_

_Ses pétasses allaient payer. _


End file.
